


His favorite place (in the universe)

by RossKL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Post-WORMS, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: It’s Friday, which means Morgan is at Steve’s, and he’s helping her with her drawing homework.Friday is Tony’s favorite day of the week.Takes place after Mizzy's Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	His favorite place (in the universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Written originally for yougavemeastocking for Magic ♥  
> It's set somewhere after Mizzy's [Where our restless monsters sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614/chapters/51400738). If you haven't already, do yourself a favor and go read it! 
> 
> Thank you [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen) for betaing. <3

Tony observes the scene in front of him from his favorite spot on the rocking chair.

It’s Friday, which means Morgan is at Steve’s, and he’s helping her with her drawing homework.

Friday is Tony’s favorite day of the week.

Morgan is talking a thousand words per hour – a habit she inherited from him – and she’s gesticulating wildly, trying to show Steve her own way to capture the light. Steve is listening to her with a smile on his face, his eyes attentive and wondering, and Tony feels lucky. His heart is about to burst with love.

Tony hears Steve laugh and sees Morgan’s face scrunch up in an adorable pout, and the only thing he wants to do is go over there and take them both in a searing hug.

(He doesn’t, though. He knows he’s only allowed to be there and watch them draw if he doesn’t interrupt _much_. Pepper’s made that a rule, since that one time Morgan went back with less than half her assignment done, and Pepper had taken a look at Tony and had _known_.)

He understands now why Steve always seems so fascinated when Tony talks about technology. He feels the same way just sitting in Steve’s chair and hearing the two most important people in his life talking about art.

Steve is now projecting shadows on Morgan’s sketchbook and she’s adding _shadows_ to those shadows, and Tony doesn’t understand what they’re doing or why that would be of any help, but he smiles anyway.

Morgan’s eyes are sparkling with understanding.

Steve’s eyes are soft with fondness.

There’s a smile on both of their faces, one mischievous and one indulgent, and Tony feels content.

He’s precisely where he wants to be, and he’s counting down the minutes that separate him from his hug.


End file.
